The Second Muggle War
by SareneDance
Summary: Now I must confess that I don't find my strengths in telling stories, but I would like at least this one to be a story passed along. I will tell you the story of how I changed the wizarding world and built the connection between muggles and wizards. I will tell the story of how I started a war. Rated M for language and later chapters.


Chapter One:

 **Hello Audience I am a fairly new writer hoping to develope my writing style. This is my first story and basically I'm taking a theory about the Muggle and Wizard war based on some history of the old witch hunts. Please enjoy and don't be afraid to give feedback!**

Now I must confess that I don't find my strengths in telling stories, but I would like at least this one to be a story passed along. I will tell you the story of how I changed the wizarding world and built the connection between muggles and wizards. I will tell the story of how I lost love and found love. Most importantly I will tell the story of how I started a war.

The day I remember started like any other. I was trying to escape from my home life with Ron. He was constantly hinting at taking the next step in our relationship. You have to understand he was mad clearly I was only nineteen, I had a new job, we had only been really together for a year. It just felt wrong somehow really. I saw movies and books about the lives people lead and I missed some of it. The war was enough adventure to last a dozen lifetimes sure, but I had never really traveled, gotten drunk on the town, honestly Ron was my first and only lover. I secretly wanted to know the thrill of chasing a lover or being chased. I think a part of me felt I deserved to make mistakes. I survived war I earned the right to be reckless and crazy.

I wanted to live more before settling down. Really I think all this mess came to be because I wanted my own adventure.

"Granger I implore you to listen to reason."

There is Mr. Grimmes again nagging as always. If I didn't know better I would think he was my senior and not my colleague. For someone only two years older than me his grey hairs were already coming in on his sides. Hair completely slicked back with far too much gel. Wrinkles under green eyes that should be charming just seem authoritative and dull. He doesn't vary in colors always wearing black or blue suits with a white shirt. Crumbles here or there, shoes not shined and a wrinkle on his pants leg, his little girl must hang off of his legs.

Eric Grimmes wasn't a man filled with passion. He didn't like risks, stressed timelines, and his daily excitement is the alone time he gets when he drives home. Life was crushing him and I hated the thought of ending up just like him.

Wasn't life as a witch supposed to be more magical?

"Grimmes, please I am two feet away from the elevator. I need to go to Minister's office I just need a moment of his time." I wanted to rush past him my thoughts on life closing in on me. Bloody hell! If he would just screw off and stop trying to show me some paper.

"Granger please I want to discuss the magical consequences of magical cosmetics."

I thought I was going to slap him. "Why would that matter?" I questioned.

"People should know the dangers! Like I've been trying to tell you we would need to conduct extensive research. It's a fairly new concept these days and it deserves the attention of the Ministry of Magic's Research Department." He replied, gesturing to his papers.

I froze in that moment. That was boring so very boring actually. Why should I dedicate my time on makeup really? After the war it's supposed to be studies on Voldmort's Army and being in the field discovering really revolutionary things, but…

"Granger if only you would present this to the Minister we could start right away. We would have to schedule a meeting after hours though."

I'm unsatisfied. All I do is conduct surveys and research common products. Where are the creatures and the danger? Where is anything of interest?

"I already have a proposal." I eased past him trying to make the final distance to the elevator. "Hopefully if all goes right our first trip will be to Brazil in the next month or so."

He caught my arm. The look on his face worried, but strangely hopeful.

"Brazil sounds exciting. Do you really think ancient magic reaches that far?"

"If I'm right there is shines for ancient magic. Most historical landmarks have gone from battles long ago, but there is unexplored territory in Brazil. Locals speak of strange occurrences that have happened for hundreds of years it's a great start." I took a few strategic steps out of his reach and closer to the elevator. "Honestly, the Minister won't be able to help himself."

That is the hope anyway.

Well in truth I need to give him a piece of my mind. I've been trying for months to get the staff to work on my Brazilian project. A team dedicated to exploring the mysteries and getting some clues to ancient magic. For some reason I keep getting rejected by the Minister at every turn. My last trump card is using my status as a member of the Golden Trio to get a bit of leverage.

"You're not even listening at this point."

"Truthfully you've said the same thing for three hours so I don't think I'm missing any new details."

Turning the corner I swear I heard Grimmes whisper something about the smartest witch of our generation must be doomed with the stubbornness of a goblin. Cheeky bloke he is sometimes.

I enter the elevator and wait to get to the Minister's officer. I honestly am terrified he'll shut down the project entirely I've become so passionate about the whole thing. With Ron constantly hinting at marriage I've been hoping for a distraction to keep him at bay. He has become almost unbearable about the whole thing since Harry and Ginny decided to break it off. Harry the boy who lived finally living life traveling and just simply having fun. Ginny well Ginny decided she wanted to have adventures and make mistakes just being a teen for awhile. Staying close friends they just went from lovers to best mates. They even go as far as clubbing together. Honestly between the two of them I'm not sure who the worst influence is. Ron the poor bloke fears I'm being corrupted by those two and straying from a more normal family life.

Can he really blame me though?

We just turned 21 years old on Merlin's beard I shouldn't have to stress this much!I mean right after Hogwarts I went straight to work and it seems to be one responsibility after the next.

You have arrived

A little startled I made my way to the Minister's office. As I drew closer I could hear hushed voices. Angry tones as they tried talking over each other. I hesitated for a step. Should I knock? No I raged I needed the upper hand and I needed to show that I was a woman on a mission stepping over the status quo in order to get things done. Now if only I could make that show on my face and wipe the hesitation from my eyes. I burst into the door full stride ready to become the center of attention.

Well in reality I just opened the door, with purpose I might add.

"Minister I must interrupt."

Silence.

Stares.

Men in uniforms I had never seen before with weapons that could only be muggle made stood around Kingsley Shackbolt the minister. One man was seated in a suit bright blue with a red overcoat. His face handsome and pretty boy like with a look of intrigue rather than surprise. His bright blond hair neat, but dull and combed to the right, a mustache over his lips, green eyes hardened by life. A strong jaw and a muscular build. He looked like a soldier in a suit.

Now the actually soldiers carrying weapons on the other hand looked ready to aim and shoot. Nervous and panicky.

"You are quite rude." The suited man spoke. His voice had a husk with a rich tone reminding me of whiskey.

"I was quite rushed. Shacklebolt I must have a word with you on my proposal." I was already making an impression might as well try to get to the point would hate for the sweat and nervousness to be for nothing.

"Mrs. Wesley I must inist.."

"It is still Ms. Granger Sir."

He fumbled and stole a glance at the men. "Yes Ms. Granger, Please I implore you to seek me out tomorrow. I promise we can discuss this then." Starting to rise up Shacklebolt moved to escort me out the door.

The suited man raised his hand halting Kingsley's movements. Warily Kingsley sat but when he looked over at me he seemed nervous and on edge.

"Ms. Granger was just leaving I assure you." Kingsley stated.

"That is quite alright Mr. Shacklebolt you may refrain from insisting on that. This might be for the best. I would love to speak with her." The suited man replied.

Kingsley looked dejected and gathered his wits in his seat silently. He reacted so submissively I've never known him to take orders so well especially one so dismissive.

"THE Ms. Granger. Well Kingsley and I were just discussing some changes from our leaders. Interestingly enough you could be of great help." The suited man stood and gestured to the uniformed men. "Please find a seat for Ms. Granger."

"What do you mean by our Leaders? Are you a wizard from America?" I couldn't comprehend what I was starting to believe was happening before my eyes.

"I am getting quite ahead of myself aren't I. My name is Arthur Pendragon the twenty fifth. The head of the British Magical Law enforcement Department."

"Which means what exactly?" I inquired.

He sighed and gestured to a chair one of the uniformed men brought in. Taking a seat I gave him my full attention.

"In short I am the department your Minister reports to about all magical things, we often readjust our terms on magical rules from time to time. I am the bloodline of the original enforcer of Magical Law enforcement King are highly trained British citizens put in charge of magical beings. "

That was a lot of information at once with many things warranting their own need of panic but one stood out.

"What is your reason to visit today?"

"Time is constantly changing you see. Man has been able to create many wonders lately and all this has left the powers that be wondering." Standing he grabbed himself a glass of water. I was left with his dramatic pause. Agonizing the meaning while he made a show of his authority. I guess in that moment I didn't realize I would come to wish I were doing surveys about beauty products.

"We want to know what use wizards are anymore." He finally said. The way he said it sounded simple, but that sentence alone was terrifying to me.

"We want to see if your culture has anything to offer us." Looking back at me he smiled slightly.

"I've read your proposal to Kingsley here and I must say it is fascinating. Could you imagine controlling the powers from long ago that once made your culture such a threat?" He looked at one of the uniformed men and made a gesture with his hand towards the door. The man bowed deeply stood up straight and turned to address the other uniformed men.

"With Silver Knight Maloryas lead you will meet the commander back at the rally point. Myself and White Knight Jeffereies will wait for the commander out the door. Head out." Moving out it was just myself, Arthur and Kingsley.

Once the door was shut again Kingsley made the movement for the silento spell with his hands.

"Much better. We can talk freely." Arthur around waiting for us to begin.

"I'll cast a silent spell just to be sure." Before I could attempt I received a look from Kingsley nervous and hesitant. Looking at Arthur I began to feel puzzled.

"Either your crazy and think you can do magic or I'm misreading the situation." Was the sarcastic reply I came up with, I even smiled a bit.

Arthur didn't look too amazed and Kingsley well he just seemed awkward.

"I see this is going to take some explaining. To put it simply I am Arthur Pendragon a mere mortal and I can do magic." Hand stretched out in a greeting, smiling at his own clever joke.

What was happening.


End file.
